Different sides of the same coin
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: There where alot of differences between them but at the same time they where more alike than they cared to admit. Two sides of the same story. Two sides of the same coin. Has Heavy spoilers of the Movie. Recomend to see it first in order to follow. Enjoy and leave a comment good or bad when done.
1. Judy

I do not own the Movie or any of the characters. They belong to Walt Disney studio.

* * *

Judy

When I was little I was often told to know my place. No one believed that I could achieve more than what the typical bunny should.

I know my parents loved me, but the one I had to count on was me, if I doubted I would never become more than a regular rabbit. But Judy Hopps was never just a regular bunny. So 'sticks and stones could break my bones but words could never hurt me' as the old saying goes.

But with time I showed them my dream was well on the way. I showed more dedication than most of the candidates there. Late night studying, extra workouts and make up for my small frame with my speed and agility.

I was the first rabbit to become a cop and I would show them I would become the best they have ever seen.

Zootopia was so different from my home out in the farmlands. Buildings taller than trees and so many different animals from mice to elephants and giraffes.

My first day of work was not what I had expected. Even after everything they still thought of me as unfit for heavy police duty. My parents hearing I got the most harmless job of all were thrilled. But I never was one to back down. But no matter what challenge I had to face I would prove that I was not a charity case.

During my first day I saw a shady looking figure sneaking around one of the shops. Later I saw that he had someone with him. One was small with big ears, sandy brown fur and big cute brown eyes, dressed in an elephant onesie. The other was modest looking with red fur with dark tips, and had probably dressed himself in the dark, slacks, printed Hawaii shirt and striped tie. They were so sweet and they seemed to be such a loving duo. He was so unlike the stereotype mom and dad often warned me about. It might have been a bit below the belt but who could look at those brown eyes and say no. The elephant finally gave in and the little one got his treat in the end.

But when I found them again: that lying, swindling, law breaking, con artist of a fox had played me like a violin. He was always a step ahead and always had an answer to every accusation. Worst of all he got away with it and I was a nuisance to the poor inhabitants. I had hopes for action and excitements not to be yelled at for doing my job, which was until that store manager came running to me yelling about catching the weasel that had stolen something from the shop. I chased him throughout little Rodentia, while stopping all the mayhem he caused during his attempted escape. He was brought back to the police station wrapped in a huge doughnut, it was pretty amusing to see him literary roll into the police station.

I know Chief Bogo would be angry when he found out I left my station to catch that thief, and to my disappointment the content of the bag was far from impressive. But as a cop my job was to capture wrong doers, not to write parking tickets.

When Mrs. Otterton came into the room begging to find her husband, the father off her children, the desperation in her face and voice was apparent and I couldn't just sit there and watch how the broken-hearted otter was pleading for Chief to listen to her. Once again I acted out of place, telling Mrs. Otterton that I would find her Emmitt. As luck would have it before Chief Bogo could fire me due to disobedience Assistant Mayor Bellwether had overheard our conversation and Bogo changed from firing me to making a deal, I had 48 hours to find Emmitt or I would leave the ZPD and surrender my badge.

The file I was given had little to no vital information, even Clawhauser commented on the sheet thin file. But it did give me a clue to who could help me find the missing otter.

The smug fox needed some 'encouragement' in order to agree to help. He was not the only one that could make a hustle. Oh how fun it was to have the upper hand. He however seemed to enjoy my unease during our trip to the oasis and making it take forever at the DMW due to him telling jokes to the sloths.

But he would be bathing in ice if I not for me, Mr. Big's daughter Fru Fru was one of those I saved during my chase of the weasel in little Rodentia. We also got to know why Mr. Otterton was picked up by Mr. Big's car and that no one had done anything and had no ill intent towards the otter. Mr. Big's told us of where we could find Mr. Manches, probably the last animal that saw Emmitt before he disappeared.

Nick had been a big help during our misadventure and he was not half bad. But what happened in the rainforest district was out of a nightmare. A few seconds before the frightened jungle cat had talked to us but then he suddenly turned and there was no intelligence left in those eyes. Both of us began to run, sliding through the misty and wet environment both of us hoping we would get out of there alive. We managed to chain Manches to a pole before falling through the jungle vines. When my colleges showed up and Manches was gone, and so another predator had been added to the missing file. Bogo wanted to hear none of it and demanded my badge.

What I did not expect was Nick standing up for me. Daring to face Bogo was no small feat, the chief of ZPD towered over us both. But to make him step down and talk back to him was beyond brave in my eyes. What Nick told me on our ride back to the first district had surprised me. Those pray animals had left scars that is in him till this day. That was why he always seemed untouchable and why he was who he was. I could have been broken too, had I stopped believing that I could be more than just another mediocre rabbit.

However we did find out what happened and tracked down Manches, along with the other 14 missing mammals. Just like Manches, Emmitt and the others had become feral, snarling, aggressive beasts that did not understand what one was saying. The hospital was heavily guarded by wolves, the 'night howlers' that Manches spoke of before he 'turned'.

We were surprised to find Mayor Lionheart here demanding results from a badger doctor. He was frustrated and angered when the doctor stated that something in the predators might be the cause of the change. The lion being a predator was thinking of his career would not take any chances of this getting out.

Nick and I revealed everything once we got out of the hospital and contacted the ZPD. Lionheart was arrested and the truth behind the disappearances was brought to light.

After our findings I was going to be part in a press conference, before I was to get up on the podium I went over to Nick, I returned the pen with the recorded message and gave him the application for the police academy. He would be an excellent partner if he wanted to. He knew this city and had been here long enough to know where to go in order to get information. His loyalty was also something that made him a strong allied. He should be the one on the podium with me. He could handle thing like this I could not.

The flashing cameras and voices of the reporters and their questions made everything into a blur. I tried to give them an answer to their question about what is happening. I recalled what the badger doctor had said and repeated that answer to the crowed. Before I knew it Bellwether had taken me of the podium and said that I had done a good job. But that feeling was short lived.

The look on Nick's face, the hurt and anger that shone in those green eyes. Everything I had said was more or less declaring that predators where dangerous, that Nick was dangerous, and could turn feral any moments. When he threatened me I instantly reached to the fox repellent in my belt. He scoffed and left the building, seeing that he was right. I never had a chance to explain and just like that, the red fox vanished and I never saw him again. After the press conference, the peace in Zootopia crumbled like a house of card. Prey began to avoid predators like plague fearing that they would become hurt or killed if they let down their guard. I destroyed everything, even if Chief Bogo and Bellwether didn't see it like that. I left my badge and returned home. The consequences of my actions never left my mind.

Mom and dad tried to cheer me up and after meeting the former bully Gideon Gray I realised that things can change. The same fox that had terrorised me and my friends as a kit was now a successful baker and worked with my parents. It was also thanks to him I understood what was causing the animals to go feral.

Taking my parents truck I made my way back to Zootopia, I had no time to loose. I needed to find Nick and clear up the mess that I made. I found him by an old bridge, he was far from ecstatic about seeing me. I could not blame him. But I could not solve the case alone, the only reason I even managed to find Mr. Otterton was because of him. He had been by my side and we started it together, I knew that I could not finish it alone. I poured my heart out to him, telling him everything he needed to know. Even calling myself a 'dumb bunny' something he called me the day we met. Much to my surprised I heard my apology in repeat and found Nick holding the same carrot pencil that I used against him. The smile on his face and his teasing about not returning it for 48 hours it spoke clearly, ha had forgiven me. I even managed to laugh when he teased me.

After some tracking down a weasel and a favour from Mr. Big we found out who was harvesting all the night howlers in order to make a serum that caused the predators to go feral.

In a haze to get the evidence to the police I decided to take the entire railcar. The rams that was working on the plan were not pleased and so the fight over the precious cargo was on. Unfortunately the lab was destroyed in an explosion and nothing of the evidence was left. Until Nick pluck up the suitcase with the gun and serum casing. He was a clever fox indeed.

With the lab destroyed and only the suitcase intact, I knew we needed to get it to the police fast. Both of us ran using the shortcut through the natural history museum. There we found Mayor Bellwether asking to hand over the evidence. But something was up, both of us felt it. We insisted that we should give it to the police personally. But I ended up injured when running from her guards. Unable to run and with Nick refusing to leave me we decided to try to trick her. We got caught and thrown into a pit. She had managed to get the gun and with the pull of the trigger Nick was hit. He began to breathe heavily and a growl emitted from his throat. Bellwether called the ZPD stating that I was getting attacked by a rabid fox.

It was terrifying seeing Nick like that. Snarling, aggressive, feral, none of his wit appeared in his eyes. Just one thing was clear he was going in for the kill and he had an easy target in this pit. An injured rabbit that could not climb out of the hole. Assuming her victory the entire plot had been explained to me everything from the serum and the plan of eradicating the predator minority. My death would be another nail in the coffin for the peace that once was in Zootopia.

Sharp teeth nicked at my fur, stunned by the feeling of his teeth, I froze before yelling 'blood, blood' and dramatically 'dying'. Of course the ewe was enraged and could not understand how Nick was not acting like a bloodthirsty beast.

A simple switch was the answer, and when the police did arrive we had a recording of EVERYTHING. She had a date with the law and I doubt she will be able to talk her way out of it. With the help of the serum a cure was found and like all the stories that was told to me as young there was a happy ending. But there are no endings, just new beginnings. Life is not easy, it is difficult and complicated but both good and bad is needed. More than anything one needs a chance to prove oneself. I learned it as a kid but I needed to relearn it as an adult too. To think my natural enemy would become my partner in crime and partner in law. Funny how things can change.


	2. Nick

I do not own the Movie or any of the characters they belong to Walt Disney studios.

* * *

Nick

When I was little I often heard people speak of us. But if I just showed them that there was more to us than our pointed ears, fluffy tails and smart and slick movements.

I was going to prove them wrong, someone they could count on. Be the one that they would look and think 'there goes a good guy'. Nicholas P. Wilde would be a good and law-abiding, the textbook definition of a scout.

But dreams and reality was far apart. The cold steel of that muzzle the leather straps around my head, the fear of being held down. Their reason: I was a FOX and therefore could not be trusted.

'They are liars and thieves' they say. If that is what they want, that is what I will be.

One learns quickly on the streets, keep your wits sharp and your emotions distant. Do not delude yourself but fool others.

But then that rabbit showed up. She had been fooled, kind hearted and naïve. Believing she was witnessing a father being discriminated because of his breed. I never believed that she would follow us when she found us melting that Jumbo-pop. But the hustle was pulled off without a hitch but she now knew why they say 'cunning like a fox'. Animals like her wouldn't last long, not in Zootopia.

The fact that she sought me out the next day, trying to find a missing animal was quite absurd. Why trust someone who fooled you.

But then it turned out that she fooled me, so either help crazy rabbit or risk ending up behind bars.

The choice was obvious.

On our odd journey we got into and out of so much trouble. The rabbit was loyal and law-abiding to a fault. She apparently never learned when to shut her mouth. But her kind behaviour did save my hide from becoming a fox-sical. The more clues we got the weirder the case became. It appears that those that went missing began acting strange some time before they vanished. We unfortunately got to witness the transformation ourselves and it was far from pretty. Running through rainforest district with Manches hot on our tail wanting to eat us, falling hundreds of feet and almost getting killed. Only a fool wouldn't see that something big was going on. But the feral Manches wasn't where we left him, and the buffalo did not believe Carrots and he didn't believe that I would be a reliable witness to what she stated.

The Buffalo was thick-headed and unfair, the Chief was waiting for her to fail. She lacked the access to information and databases. Not to mention he gave her two measly days to find someone that the police department hadn't been able to locate for almost two weeks. During our trip in that cable cart I opened up to her. Explaining to her that I was once like her too. She believed I was joking first, but now she knew and I hope she understands now. The world isn't a fairy-tale and she need to know, or reality will one day break her.

When I offhandedly mentioned the traffic below, Carrots lit up like a sun. She had a friend at city hall and she could get them access to the traffic cameras. Her so called friend was the assistant mayor Dawn Bellwether and the sheep helped us locate where the wolves form the black van had taken Manches.

We made a pretty good duo. But that speech she gave about what had happened and when she told me I was not like 'them'. I believed she had been different but apparently I had been wrong. After that I left and didn't speak to Judy. Things escalated, fear spread like a diseases all over Zootopia and I stayed out of it as much as possible.

But then she returned months after the mystery was 'solved' she had drove all the way from her home and sought me out stating that we botched it up and whoever was behind everything was still out there. I was still angry about what she said all those months ago, but she said that she needed me and that she understood if I never forgave her. I however isn't all that heartless and the apology was accepted.

After tracking down Duke Weaselton and making him confess in a less than legal way. We found out that someone named Doug was keeping a large number of those flowers in an abandoned railway cart. The laboratory was well equipped and we even saw who and how the serum was created. We even found out the gunman that caused the transformations, it was looking up. But Doug was not working alone it was clear there was someone else behind the scenes.

Judy wanted to take the entire thing to the station. Leading into a very dangerous and intense fight with the rams. I do must say they sure where stubborn and willing to work hard to silence us. But luck was not on my and Judy's side. The car began to slide when it had turned in such high speed both of us got out before it went up in flames. Luckely for her I had the evidence we needed earning a compliment from the rabbit.

Running as fast as we could taking the shortest route that was through the natural history museum. There we ran into a familiar face. But something was out of place, oh how right we were.

Judy got injured and was unable to run. But if she was caught who knows what could happen to her. I refused to leave her behind. We however got tossed into a pit and now with the gun in the bad guys' possession we were down for the count. The feeling of being hit in the neck was not pleasant. Judy's fearful eyes where something I did not want to see. She backed away trying to put as much distance between us.

I hated it, as a kit I had wanted to prove that I was not to be feared, but in order to save Zootopia I needed Judy to fear me. Vicious snarls and bared teeth, I went in for the killing bite.

And Carrots showing that she really was not a subtle actress. The look on the masterminds face when we revealed our little scam was priceless. After the arrest of the ewe things turned back to normal. The ones that had been infected was cured and could return to their families, peace had been restored, and now here I am Officer Nicholas P. Wilde. Funny how things can change.


End file.
